1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to needle holder assemblies for use during a blood collection procedure and more particularly to a blood collection tube holder with means for easily engaging and disengaging a blood collecting needle from the holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional blood collection systems typically employ some form of a reusable holder on which detachable and disposable needles and fluid collection tubes may be mounted. A blood collection system of this nature can be assembled prior to use and then disassembled after use. Thus, these blood collection systems allow repeated use of the holder upon replacement of the disposable needle and/or fluid collection tube.
Conventional blood collection procedures involve venipuncture to draw blood into a blood collection tube using a doubled ended needle assembly and a holder for maintaining the needle assembly and the collection tube in a fixed relation. The conventional double ended needle assembly includes a hub having an intravenous needle extending in one direction and a non-patient needle extending in the other direction. The hub is threadedly engaged with the holder wherein the non-patient needle is located within the housing of the holder and the intravenous end of the needle extends forwardly from the holder for puncturing the vein of a patient. The housing of the holder is open to receive an evacuated blood collection tube having a stopper to penetrably receive the non-patient needle. To draw a blood sample from a patient using this assembly, the blood collection tube is fully inserted into the housing of the holder such that blood will be drawn through the needle and into the collection tube.
On completion of the procedure, the intravenous needle is withdrawn from the patient and the needle assembly is detached from the holder. The manner of the disposal of the needle assembly varies, depending upon the phlibotomist, the procedures to be followed and other considerations.
Many incurable or fatal diseases are transmissible through contact with the blood of an infected person. A needle used during a blood collection procedure obviously contains a quantity of blood. In the event of needle stick, infection from infected blood is possible. Considering that inadvertent needle stick occurs frequently, the degree of exposure of medical personnel to incurable or fatal diseases is possible.
Particularly in recent years, various devices have been developed to assist with safely engaging and disengaging the needle from a needle holder to minimize instances of needle stick and exposure to blood.
However, these holders are concerned with custom designed blood collecting needles that have a depression or raised part on the hub, unlike a conventional blood collecting needle. Therefore these holders are not compatible with conventional blood collecting needles. In addition the needle is not fixed in the holder by screw-meshing as a conventional blood collecting needle is, so they have the drawback that the fixing of the blood collecting needle in the holder becomes loose.
Other holders have been developed that have a needle fixed in the holder with a one touch type for engaging and disengaging the needle. However, these devices have the drawback whereby needles may be prematurely released from the holder while the needle is in the patient.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a blood collecting needle holder: (i) that is compatible with conventional blood collecting needles; (ii) whereby the user can disengage the blood collecting needle from the holder without touching the needle; (iii) whereby the blood collecting needle maybe securely engaged with the needle holder without the possibility of premature release from the holder; (iv) that has tactile features whereby the user may be deterred from touching the needle, assist the user in orienting the needle with the patient and triggering the appropriate disengaging mechanisms; (v) that has visual features whereby the user may be deterred from touching the needle, assist the user in orienting the needle with the patient and triggering the appropriate disengaging mechanisms; and (vi) that holder is capable of operating effectively without the need for any additional components.